Electrolytic purification of water has been carried out for some time. The process involves the purification of water that is saline, i.e., that contains some concentration of halide ion. For instance, in many swimming pools in Australia, where electrolytic purification of pool water is currently more popular than in the United States, a slight salinity level is achieved by dissolution of quantities of sodium chloride into the pool water. The water, with its dissolved halide ion, is passed through an electrolytic cell. The halide ions are oxidized by electrolysis to form hypohalic acid, hypohalite ions, or both (believed to occur through the intermediate of molecular halogen), which have known utility in disinfecting water (and whose use is typically known as “chlorinating” the water). In addition, he electrolysis reaction converts water into hydrogen and oxygen; some of the oxygen is converted further into ozone, which also has a disinfecting effect on the pool water.
Electrolytic purification is desirable because it is safe, effective, and for applications such as swimming pools, hot tubs, spas, etc., it eliminates much of the need for the pool owner or operator to handle chemicals and monitor water chemistry. The salinity levels necessary to achieve effective chlorination levels are typically well below the organoleptic thresholds in humans, and the primary chemical required to be handled by the operator is a simple alkali metal halide salt. In addition, operation of the electrolytic cell is comparatively easy, and requires little attention beyond ensuring the proper current and voltage levels are set, and maintaining the correct salinity levels in the water.
One of the disadvantages associated with electrolytic purification is the cost of the electrolytic cell, as well as the cost of replacement electrodes, which can corrode, become fouled with scale and the like or otherwise become inactivated over time. These costs are primarily driven by the size of the electrodes, which are typically constructed from titanium coated with platinum or ruthenium. Electrodes having a surface area sufficient to generate adequate chlorine levels represent a significant portion of the cost of installing and maintaining an electrolytic purification system. In addition, electrolytic cell life is limited due to the current density through the cell over time.
The introduction of microbicidal metals into water to sanitize it has also been suggested for and used in various water purification applications, such as in pools and spas. In particular, various methods of introducing metal ions, such as silver ions or copper ions, into the water have been proposed. The use of these ions to purify, e.g., pool water, results in decreased need for chlorination. Highly chlorinated pool water is often uncomfortable to, and is thought to possibly have adverse effects on the health of, swimmers and bathers, decrease the useful life of swimwear, etc. One method of introducing such ions into water that has been proposed involves the use of sacrificial electrodes containing metals corresponding to the desired ions, including alloys of silver and copper, and electrolytically dissolving the metals into the water. Other methods include contacting the water with substrates that have been coated or impregnated with metal, soluble metal salts or some combination thereof. These methods can be difficult for pool owners to control, and as a result, can sometimes provide unreliable control of metal delivery, and can cause stained surfaces when too much metal has been delivered, or result in insufficient sanitation when too little metal has been delivered.